random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bunniculafan2016/How to make Star vs the forces of evil bad
This is how to make Star vs the forces of evil bad. How to make it bad. *Everyone is drawn in MikeEddyadmirer89's art style. *The opening is What does the fox say by Ylvis and the ending is I gotta feeling by the black eyed peas. Complete with seizure inducing flashing lights. *And with lyrics shoved all over the place. *All the songs are done by Rebecca black. *Have Star butterfly act like a spoiled bratty 5 year old with no respect,and throws temper tantrums every minute. *The animation looks like a mixture of Puppy in my pocket: adventures in pocketville and Johnny test (seasons 2 - 6). *The show airs on PBS kids. *Miley cyrus voice acts Star Butterfly. *James arnold taylor voice acts Marcos diaz (Using his Johnny test voice). *Have Katy perry voice act Jackie lynn thomas. *have Dr phil voice act Ludos *Have a really mediocre film adaptation be released in theatres,then after that,make it have many pointless direct to video sequels. *In every episode,a camera zooms to places where it shouldn't. *Make it have Vibes of Family guy,South park,Fugget about it,Squirrel and hedgehog,F is for family and Bojack horseman. *The characters are not colored, but rather drawn with thick-tipped sharpie pens. *Have many whip cracks that plays when the characters move their arms that will get on your last nerve very fast. *Make it have a laugh track goes on at the most unfunniest times. *When the characters are talking,their lips don't sink,but rather they move their arms while they're speaking. *Have the episodes all the same thing over and over again. *Have Pony head a mary sue,like Chloe from The fairly odd parents. *Everyone swears in every episode. *Make it have a crossover with Caillou,Dora the explorer,and Paw patrol. *All the writers of Family guy (Seasons 8 - present) and The problem solverz writes all the episodes. *Derek savage and Seth macfarlane direct all the episodes. *Whoever was hired to edit Cool cat saves the kids edit all the episodes. *Add TJ from recess saying "THIS WOMPS!" every time Star travels to a different dimension. *Put Barney,Caillou,Dora,and Elmo in every episode,as Cameos. *The budget is very,very low. *Star butterfly turns into a ghost and is named "Star butterfly the friendly ghost" *Ludo,the main antagonist of the show,never appears,and is instead replaced by a package of bubbles that expired by 1945. *Make many songs have many appearances,like I'm blue by Eiffel 65,Hot n' cold by Katy perry,TiK ToK by Kesha,Uptown funk by Mark ronson and Bruno mars,Fancy by Iggy Azaelea,Dark horse by Katy perry,Gibberish by MAX,and Happy by Pharrel williams. *Speaking of that,make it include generally horrible or "So bad,it's good" songs make many appearances,such as Watch me whip by Silento,Achy breaky heart by Billy ray cyrus,Calypso by Spiderbait, Sweet Like Chocolate by Shanks And Bigfoot, I'm So Happy I Can't Stop Crying by Sting, Go West by Pet Shop Boys, and We Are Family by Sister Sledge. Category:Blog posts